Teeth
by Amorfati1013
Summary: A small place.  A place of memories.  Or maybe just the opposite.  Careful of the fall.  It was indeed much further than she thought.   Rated M for a reason


**A/N: I swear I'm working on Desiderium but this was originally a scene I really wanted to include in it but just didn't end up fitting. So I re-worked it and changed a few bits here and there (added some smut…) and decided to publish it as a one-shot. Think of it as a teaser for Desiderium. This is what happens to you when you want your characters to shag just as bad as the readers. **

* * *

><p>Teeth.<p>

That was the last thing she remembered seeing before the vertigo overcame her and she stumbled downward into blackness.

When she came to the same blackness greeted her but the teeth were also there. In all their pointed glory.

Glory.

That seemed significant but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. Right now a more pressing concern to her was whose teeth they were and why was the owner smiling so…well there was no other word for it really, ferally.

He stepped forward into the light that was coming through an opening in the ceiling. It was then she could plainly see that he was not human.

Anyone just giving him a passing glance might think he was but looking at him dead on coated in darkness with only the palest light to glint off his most prominent features it was clear that he was very much an Other and therefore _not like her_. But this fact did not unsettle her nearly as much as his smile did

He clapped his gloved hands together once and tilted his head askance towards her with a grin.

"Fool me once shame on you."

"Fool me twice shame on me." She finishes automatically.

She tries to stand up but is greeted with a pounding protest in her head that roots her firmly to the ground. He extends a gloved hand and warily she takes it but finds herself collapsing again despite his firm grasp. So instead she sinks into his arms.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath attempting to find any manor of orientation.

"What is happening? Where am I?" She leaves out the obvious "who are you" question as right at this moment she's not sure she wants to know.

He chuckles and allows her to continue half collapsed in his arms.

"Someplace filled with…memories."

She rubs her eyes and opens them finding her gaze directly meeting his. His eyes are differently coloured. Naturally given everything else about him.

"That really answers neither of the questions." She tries to right herself again but still feels her legs and head fighting her attempts.

His hold on her tightens slightly.

"Little Sarah fell down the rabbit hole and now has to deal with the monsters at the end of the book."

He's right. She remembers falling. But it wasn't that far. She didn't think it was that far.

"I'm not really all that little you know."

She pulls her eyes away from his frighteningly intense gaze. She looks around to try and see if she can see anything to help her remember where she is. All she sees is darkness.

"You said memories. I'm in a place of memories?" She asks thinking aloud.

"That's right Sarah. See if you can find yours."

Her memories. The last thing she remembers…no there is no last thing. Only what he tells her. Falling. Blackness. Teeth.

"I know this. I know you. A book. Alice?"

"Yes" Is all he says in response. But it's not a word so much as a purr that runs by her ear and wraps itself around her frame to meet his grasp.

Her thoughts are all running together now. Remarkably fast. Everything seems to just be on the tip of her consciousness and it doesn't help that her head is spinning like a top and her legs appear to be made of jell-o. Not to mention currently being on the arm of a strange Other creature with mismatched eyes treating this like it is all some sort of fantastical game.

A game. A challenge. Remember the forgotten.

Of course.

She spins around in his arms to face him. Suddenly her legs feel much more sturdy and her head clearer.

"The Goblin King."

He gives another feral smile and makes a small inclination of his head confirming.

She thinks she should really push herself away. But she's not sure if she could and his arms have a firm grip on her and she is quite reluctant to test the strength of it at this exact moment. Instead she smirks at him. A game he wants. A game he shall have.

"You toyed with reality again didn't you?"

He raises a single eyebrow. The lack of enraged teenage outburst clearly unexpected. But she is most certainly not a teenager anymore.

"You fell of your own accord Sarah."

Now that she has her bearings she vaguely remembers a park. A rabbit or a badger or a beaver…something running across the field. She doesn't know why she followed it she really doesn't. But she does now know that it was most probably a goblin and it lead her straight back to the beginning.

Just like he promised. Just like the Wiseman predicted.

The way forward is sometimes the way back … back down. Underground.

"This was a trap." It was. She followed a goblin. To a hole that shouldn't have been there in the first place.

He tilts her chin up towards his.

"I did not force you to follow the goblin. I did not force your curiosity and although I did not force you to fall, I think if you'll recall this is the second time I've guaranteed a landing at all."

Another room at another time she remembered a great deal of light and a feather landing.

"It wasn't particularly soft this time."

He smiled. "No it wasn't was it."

Not a question - a statement.

"What am I doing here Jareth?" It was the first time she had used his given name. It did not pass by unnoticed.

"I do not understand the question. Right now what you are doing is trying to orient yourself in my arms."

With a small little lift of his brow she could see he was leading her on.

"I meant," remembering to choose her words carefully, "what am I doing in…the oubliette" the name finally came to her "and why did you send a goblin tearing through the park for me to follow?"

He moved one hand to stroke her cheek.

"I simply gave you what I have always given you Sarah. A choice. You chose to chase the goblin and you chose to fall. Always falling Sarah."

This was getting too intimate for her liking. No longer were his words mocking. More they caressed as they spun from his lips. She was unprepared for this. She still however could not bring herself to break his hold on me.

"I missed magic." She concedes. He had earned that much ground. A strange vulnerability had been present a moment ago. She thought it only fair to offer the same.

"A little place of forgetting." He glanced around the room.

Of course, Hoggle had told her so. Where you put people to forget about them.

Wait.

"No." She breathes out and finally pulls herself out of his arms backing away quickly.

Confused his eyes narrow. "Yes?"

"I am not a prisoner here." She responds. She is fully prepared to remind him of just who has power over whom here.

"No." He responds simply.

"No?" She crosses her arms in defense.

"No." He repeats and steps towards her.

"It is not always a place to keep people who need to be forgotten about. It is also a place to go when you need to forget."

He continues walking towards her. She didn't step very far back and when he stops he's impossibly close. Closer than when he had been holding her as he tried to keep some distance between my body and his. Now however she feels him. He is not touching me but she feels his energy radiating off him in waves. It is perhaps the most distracting thing in existence.

She lets out a breath.

"So." She asks trying to appear nonchalant. "What exactly am I needing to be forgetting then?"

"Everything." He comes in closer. Leaning his head towards her ear. She feels the his hair brush against her cheek. There is a small nip at her earlobe and she realizes it's those teeth. His teeth.

"At least for a little while." He finishes and with that softly traces his tongue from her collarbone back to her ear.

No.

Definitely Other she thinks.

He retreats slightly. She is still pressed against him. But his eyes are now meeting hers.

Waiting.

"Should I ask why now? Or why at all for that matter?" She asks keeping her eyes fixed on his.

"Do you want to?" She notices a small smile tugging at his lips.

She licks her lips both in hesitation and expectation. "No." She replies sealing her fate.

Without even a second's pause his mouth is upon hers and taking control. Sarah finds herself passed caring instead tasting a kiss filled with secrets, Other and magic.

A fine fate indeed.

He moves off her mouth to run his lips slowly along her collarbone. She gasps and grabs him by the back of the head fingers laced in the tufts of his wild hair. Pulling his head back up away from her neck. He doesn't much care for this.

He throws her against the hard stone wall and grabs her arms holding them over her head with one hand allowing the other to trace along her jawline.

"Sarah." A smile. Just as feral as before. He runs his tongue over one of his pointed canines. A shiver runs through her.

"I am in control here. You understand? Not you, me. Do not make me repeat such well worn phrases. For here…"

He leans in and slowly licks her neck right at her pulse before biting down. Hard. She lets out a small yelp more because the pain she was expecting turned out to be quite the opposite. Undeniable pleasure.

"…you'll find that you really are no match for me."

He's right. She hates that he's right but as he continues biting various places at her neck she knows there is no denying this. Least of all because the only noise she is currently capable of making is a low moan. She feels something cold close around her wrists and she notices he's chained her wrists to the wall with manacles.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah tugs at the chains weakly. She knows they're not likely to break if he's the one who attached them.

He simply smirks in response raisings his eyebrows. "Nothing personal but I rather like to keep a strong hold on my runners. Besides I am going to need both hands."

He slowly begins pulling off his gloves with his teeth. He doesn't take his eyes off her and he discards them to the side. His fingers are long and pale. He brushes the top of her chest with his now bare hands. Even if he wasn't currently running his hands over her breasts as if he was trying to memorize the shape of them she would know that his touch wasn't like that of mortal men. It was so much more intense. But then, she thinks, wasn't that always the case with him?

"I don't know how you're ever going to get my shirt off with me chained up like this." She breathes out as he caresses his thumb right over her nipple.

A smile tugs at his lips. He bends down and pulls her shirt away from her breasts with his teeth. He reaches around and undoes the clasp of her bra.

Her breasts exposed he takes one into his mouth and nips at it while the other is stroked slowly by his hand. His incredibly bare hand.

She knows she is hardly into this at all right now. But everything he does is so incredibly personal. Done with such ferocity. She becomes concerned at just how quickly he is undoing every one of her threads. Another low moan escapes her lips. Deeper more urgent this time and she feels her body writhing impatiently.

She feels him smile at her breast. He moves the hand that is currently not on her breast down towards her skirt. He slides under the fabric and leaves the underwear for the moment slowly stroking her. A teaser of sorts.

Sarah gasps and lets out a strangled cry. She is vaguely aware of him laughing but most of her energy is focused on trying not to succumb.

His mouth returns to hers and she feels his body pressed up against ever inch of her. She knows while there's no denying that he might be no match for her, he equally cannot deny now how much he wants her too. This is not a one-sided game.

If her hands were free she would play this to her advantage but it is probably a blessing that she cannot. She feels her back arch as he draws his hand away from her crest. She did not realize just how hard she was breathing. He bites at her bottom lip slowly pulling it towards him. Then he thrusts once, hard, against her.

The blackness of the oubliette suddenly becomes incredibly bright as she feels as if everything around her had lit up as though they were made of stars. Her legs fail her but the chains keep her upright. He is smiling his eyes laughing. On his knees now and she knows what is coming next. If he could do that to her without making direct contact…a shudder rippled through her.

He slowly guided her underwear down her legs. She steps out of them. He watches her and gives a pointed grin before taking the first taste.

"_Oh_" is all she manages to get out. His hands are stroking her legs while his tongue works it way into every inch of her.

She feels the pressure mounting again as he nips small little bites just at the tip of her. Not enough to be painful but just to remind her. This is no place for gentleness.

She bites down on her lip to keep from screaming. But it's no use. His hand has begun to reach where his tongue and teeth cannot. She comes again if possible even harder than the last time. Where last time there was light now she feels her eyes roll back into her head and sees only wonderful blissful blackness.

When her eyes open again he is standing now. His trousers done away with. His teeth glinted in the light. A much different awakening than the last.

He steps towards her and grabs her by the hips. She inhales sharply as she wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls her towards him and she feels him enter her. A low moan falls from his lips and he buries his face in her neck. This is the first time she hears him make any noise in response to their actions.

She begins to rock her hips back and forth in time with his. The thrusts are urgent. Although she has already come twice she is far from satisfied and he has been waiting so patiently. His hands rake along her back and sends shivers down her spine. She feels herself begin to contract and he pulls her into him even closer.

He kisses her. Hard and insistently as they both come undone in the same moment. The waves rock through both of them. She feels his body rock with hers. The sensation just keeps coming over and over. She thinks she may die from it but it slowly abates and she feels the chains release her wrists and she falls to the floor shaking. He is on his knees in front of her and he pulls her in for a long kiss. Much softer than his previous ones. He cups her still panting face in his hands.

"Until next time Sarah."

He knows she will return. To their little place of forgetting. Because it is easy, because it makes no difference, because he takes her from light to dark so seamlessly and because she could never stay away. No matter how hard she tried.

Falling was the easy part.

She finds herself kneeling back on the grass behind the bush where she had chased the goblin. Her shirt righted and her under garments returned. She stood up slowly afraid her legs may still give out on her. She is right. She lands back on her knees with a small thud.

It was the landing that was difficult.


End file.
